the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Detroit Review: A Sickeningly Modern Tale of Brutality and Race
There are moments when viewers will feel sick watching this film. Everything about this film feels far too modern and contemporary for it to be a historical film, and yet it is. Thanks to Boals' ruthless critique on the case and Bigelow's fantastic and passionate eye behind the camera, bolstered by the year's best ensemble to date, everything about this film is crafted exceptionally well. It will make viewers uncomfortable, and it will remind them that history is not as dead as it seems. The Cast Without a doubt, the largest and most powerful part of this film is its stellar cast. A true ensemble piece, every single actor gets a moment to stand out and deliver on the screen their best effort. Jason Mitchell gets to display immense skill in his limited screentime, making his absence sting all the more. Anthony Mackie delivers a truly engaging and dramatic performance, pulling viewers in with his subdued charm and vulnerability. John Boyega delivers on proving himself beyond just the action hero, while Jacob Lattimore delivers on talent viewers have seen from him before. There's two actors that greatly shine out; Algee Smith as the smooth-talking and charismatic Larry Reed, who is arguably the main character. The suave nature viewers first see in Reed is sharply contrasted as Smith leads the film through the intense and gripping film. There's a moment where Smith lets his heart and soul pour out into his voice, giving by far the best scene of the year. Best in show goes to Will Poulter as Krauss, the police officer in charge of the interrogation of the Algiers Motel occupants. He captures not only Krauss' macho anger and passionate rage, but he also perfectly shadows him with doubts and quieter, much more threatening racism. So far, Will Poulter has given the performance of the year. If there's a hiccup in the cast, it's sadly John Krasinski. The former Office actor has given great dramatic turns in The Hollars and 13 Hours, but this is just one of those moments where he couldn't elevate the material. Seeming far too dispassionate and uncaring in his work, Krasinski simply sticks out as a decent performance in an exceptional cast. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Script Detroit has two very powerful first acts, but the resolution leaves viewers wanting more. It feels like a film that would've benefitted from another thirty minutes to help equalize everything. That being said, the film overall is exceptionally presented thanks to Boal's gritty and passionate pen leaving viewers filled with anxiety and dread. The film takes place in 1967 Detroit, where the 12th Street riots have turned the city into a warzone. While this is occurring, two band members Larry Reed and Fred Temple are caught in the Algiers Motel when racist police officer Kraus and his squad report gunshots being heard in the building. After the incident is concluded with three black men killed, all the victims try to get the police officers arrested for their cruel and demeaning behavior. If there's one thing going for the film, it's Boal's ferocious and tenacious writing. Every moment is filled with anxiety and tension, forcing viewers to feel uncomfortable in the best way. The way it ignites passion and anger into most people will be its biggest strength, taking no prisoners as it critiques and draws parallels into the modern world. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Direction Kathryn Bigelow delivers her finest effort behind the camera yet, letting her entire technical team shine in ways that are unrivalled in the year so far. Her editing team and cinematography crew are special to thank, while the score is pulsating in the best way. Bigelow deserves any and all the credit she should receive. Barry Ackroyd really highlights how powerful and infuriating the series of events being witnessed are. The way he pans in close the actors' faces and forces viewers to look deep in their eyes is haunting, all perfectly put together by William Goldenberg's editing team. They linger just a bit too long and cut off a bit too soon, just enough to fill viewers with dread and horror in the best ways. Once again, the biggest hiccup comes with the third act. The film at that points starts to move too quickly, wrapping everything up in tight but poorly presented bows. It certainly functions well, but it can't help but feel cold and abrupt to an otherwise pulsing film. Score: 4.5 out of 5 Verdict Visceral and gripping the entire time, Detroit is a film that will truly make viewers feel something. The way it presents itself and feels far too modern to be a historical event, while calling back to remind people that this is from the distant past, will resonate throughout every viewer in some way. Helmed perfectly by Bigelow and bolstering a fantastic cast, this film is a thinkpiece that will stay in the minds of everyone who truly embraces it. Score: 90% Oscar Considerations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Kathryn Bigelow *Best Lead Actor for Algee Smith *Best Supporting Actor for Will Poulter *Best Original Screenplay *Best Cinematography *Best Editing Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews